


Summer In The City

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [12]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Frottage, Horniness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey can't remember ever being this horny. Not even in his late teens. Never - not before Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer In The City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a comment fic to [this breathtaking pic](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/110973329271/summer-in-the-city-it-is-an-early-sunday>) on tumblr.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

It is an early Sunday afternoon in mid August and the doors to the deck are wide open, allowing the distant sounds of the city to seep through and fill the room with a blurry, dreamy buzz. 

Harvey loves the summer and on days like this he tends to switch off all air conditioning and let the heat in, just like now. He enjoys lying on his bed just like this, the covers cast aside, sheets still rumpled from their previous activities. After his shower the only thing he has put on are his white boxer briefs. He calls them his summer pants in his mind and he imagines Mike's smile when he tells him.

Mike is still in the shower. Harvey can hear the water still running and his inner eye imagines it running down Mike's body. Dripping from his hair, running in small rivulets down his throat, his chest and back, creeping between his cheeks and through his pubic hair, dripping from the tip of his cock and running down his muscular legs. Biker's legs, Harvey thinks, and his cock twitches in his summer pants. 

Harvey shifts, a low moan pouring from his lips. His fingers feel like ghosts on his hardening dick as they brush lightly over it through the boxers' fabric. It feels so good he has to bite his lips. 

Never, not even in his late teenage years has Harvey been this horny. At least he doesn't remember a time he felt this constant ache humming through his body morning, noon and night. Never like this. Not before Mike.

The last two months have been a whirlwind and sometimes they get blurry in Harvey's memory. Tongues and hands and sweat between bodies and bruised lips and palms aching to touch. He can't remember how many times Mike has sucked him off at the office. The mail room, the elevator, the bathroom, the other bathroom, the kitchen, hidden behind his desk, kneeling between his spread legs between sofa and coffee table. He can't remember how many times they've given in to the urge and fucked in bathroom stalls, staircases or on the roof. They simply can't keep their hands off of each other and whenever the elevator's doors close behind them, his hand is down the front of Mike's trousers and his tongue is fucking Mike's mouth.

Just last week, he's even fucked Mike in the back of the town car, partition drawn up and the music on. He remembers trying to resist but Mike's hands opening his trousers and Mike's stifled moans in his ear had been his undoing. He'd taken Mike there and then when Mike had straddled his lap, and it had taken him no longer than two blocks to spill himself into Mike's tight heat. He had gotten an earth-shattering orgasm out of it, same as Mike, and a small wound where he had bitten his lower lip when he came, and Ray two tickets to the Pat Metheny concert at Carnegie Hall next month.

Biting back another moan, Harvey cups his dick through his boxers and carefully rubs the fabric over its tip. He can feel the cloth sliding over his sensitive skin and spread the drops of pre-come that have already gathered there. The shower has stopped and Harvey can hear other sounds in the bathroom. He imagines Mike drying himself off, rubbing his hair with his towel and putting on something to wear.

A moment later, the bathroom door opens and Mike steps out, clad in nothing but one of Harvey's summer pants. 

Harvey bites his lips and stretches, arching his back and pushing his dripping cock against his palm. He can feel how he breaks into a sweat, the hot August air covering his body like a blanket of warmth and want.

"Fuck," Mike hisses and Harvey can see how his cock instantly hardens in his boxers. Within a second or two he's at the bed, climbing onto it and covering Harvey's body with his own. "Oh god…" Mike's breath is hot against the skin of his throat, even hotter than the New York summer, and he digs his fingers into the muscles of Mike's cloth-clad ass. 

Mike's hips jerk and three things happen at the same time. Mike's mouth latches on to his throat, their hips find an immediate, urgent rhythm and his fingers pull Mike even closer against his body.

"Shit," Mike moans and rocks against Harvey with rapid, greedy movements. "I want—Oh god… I want to come like this. Now. I—"

All Harvey can do is pant and push his fingers into Mike's cleft as far as the material of the boxers allow.

"God yes," Harvey moans and it takes them even less than two blocks to come. Mike's hips stutter first and Harvey can feel him spurting his release into his pants and the sound of his climax drowns all the other sounds in the room and the desperation and relief Harvey hears in it sends him over the edge as well. His come is hot and sticky against his confined cock and he can't remember a time in his life he's ever been this horny. He can't remember a time he's ever been this satisfied. Not even when he was in his late teens. Never. Not before Mike.


End file.
